Something's Burning
by Wulf
Summary: No. 3 in the TAS arc. You want to lick my wounds, don't you, baby? Vixy's affair.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

AN/Warnings: Coarse language, mild violence, shoujo ai, extremely mild yiff.

Genre(s): Supernatural, romance, drama, angst.

Setting: Two years after the war with Andross. (After **Suffocation Redefined**.) Switches to four years before. Try not to get confused.

Song Credits: Voices (c) Wakako Kaku

Additional AN. I like this pairing. I really like it. Sue me. (They said it couldn't be done. No, wait, they said they didn't _want_ it to be done...) Much of this was written while under the influence of the flu and Nyquil. I apologize profusely.

_Dedication: For Kit, whose talent for being able to encourage others whilesporting blinding testicular fortitude in the face of so much dramaand still finding the time to write will always impress me._

x

**Something's Burning**

Fara: traveler.

_--some odd baby name book that I forgot the title of._

x

_**part one**_

_The first word in my dreams  
I could clearly see.  
Planet Eden high beyond the skies._

Fay sighed, her breath coming out in a white puff as she knocked her boots against the throw rug, careful not to get any snow on the carpeting. The house was quiet, thick cold silence falling over her as a blanket would. She shuddered, more from the unnatural quiet than the cold. Fay removed her fuzzy pink gloves, untying her boot laces and stepping onto the plush dark magenta carpet. She continued with her coat and scarf, eyes roaming about the large parlor.

It was slightly Victorian, rich in dark greens, pinks, and blues, all muted and soft, almost dreamlike. There was a chandelier peeking in from behind the entrance to the dining room, frost bitten light reflecting off the mahogany table, a fine layer of dust covering it. Fay wrapper her sweater clad arms around herself, feeling as if she were trespassing, now regretting her early decision to look after the house during Fox's absence. It was his family's memories, not hers, and although she was a childhood friend, she felt as if she did not belong.

She chaffed her arms, trying to warm up, to remember where the wood stove was. She silently prayed there was a pile of wood near; she may have been a quick runner and a damn good pilot, but she came up short when it came to physical labor, and it was damn cold in this part of Corneria, snowing even in the summer months. Fay hit the light switch in the family room, breathing a sigh of relief at the sigh of a neatly stacked pile of firewood, dust and cobwebs settled over it. Fox hadn't been there for a long time...

He'd been loathe to sell the house, although he was struggling to pay for it. Still, Fay understood, it was the place he grew up in, the only memories he had left of his parents, of a normal family life. He usually reserved one day a month to stop by and keep things in proper working order, and with Fox's recent... _problems_, Fay had taken it upon herself to do the work for him, as though it was some meager offering to help him regain his strength.

Fay set to work immediately, and it was not long until she had a bright flame flickering before her. She smiled, remembering vaguely times when she was young, sitting beside Fox in front of the stove, coloring books and hot cocoa and miscellaneous crayons spread out before them.

There was a whisper, a rustle of motion at the edge of her vision.

Startled, Fay whirled around, paws raised, ready to scratch and bite anything that moved--

Sharp blue eyes swept around the room, and she saw nothing. Fay's ears twitched, straining to hear anything, but there was nothing to be heard, and she was alone. Her chest hurt, and Fay released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She sighed, shaking her head, suppressing an embarrassed blush. Fay returned her gaze to the fire, fighting the feeling that she was being watched.

When she deemed the house warm enough, Fay decided to get reacquainted with one her favorite childhood haunts, content to simply wander the halls. There was an essence of old elegance about the house, one that enchanted her as a pup. But without Fox, without his family, the house seemed massive, looming high above her, surrounding her in thick shadow. Fay wrapped her arms around herself again, walking briskly towards the kitchen, intent on finding dinner and then locking herself in Fox's old room, feeling silly about the whole thing.

_You've been in this house plenty of times. How old are you now? Let's try to our age, huh?_

Fay sighed, tossing her fluffy ears away from her face. _Well, yeah. But never alone, _she countered, continuing to argue with herself the entire way down the hall. She reached the dinning hall, standing in the doorway, realizing that her fingers were digging into her arms. She slowly let go, scolding herself.

_Don't be an idiot. It's just your nerves. Miyu and Bill and everyone else is out there risking their tails, and you should be, too._

She snorted, trying to shrug off the little voice in the back of her mind; it had far outlived its usefulness. Fay stepped over to the cupboard, retrieving a can of soup, grateful there was something edible in the house. The weather outside wasn't being friendly, and from the sound of the wind, it wasn't getting any better. Fay shivered at the thought of being trapped in the creepy mansion alone.

_Don't be stupid! You're here for the night, anyway. In the morning, you can do whatever you want. Just do this one thing for Fox._

Fay nodded, sucking in a sharp breath, gathering all the confidence she possessed. She could always call Miyu if she got too lonely, or maybe Slippy...

She pulled out a can opener and a soup pan, turning the stove on, watching the coils slowly turn red under the bottom of the pan. Fay poured the soup in, stirring it, mind wandering, her body relaxing again, feeling stupid and sheepish about her earlier reservations. It was just a house, after all. Nothing would--

Another sound, not far away. Footsteps. Humming.

Fay sucked in a breath, eyes wide, the fur on the back of her neck standing up. Clenching her tiny paws into fists, Fay turned around, moving quickly, arms raised in a defensive stance. She swallowed, beginning to sweat, ears perked up, straining to hear. There was nothing, then footsteps again, closer, a soft voice muttering something she could not make out.

Fay took a step forward before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she crumpled to the linoleum.

x

_Beautiful and sad  
Is the story I'll tell  
Of the winged travelers eager._

Her movements were exquisitely graceful, delicate, emphasizing her femininity. She was undulating, writing an erotic dance across the stage, tail swishing, hips swaying. Her voluptuous curves were punctuated by the little that she wore, black and pink, slightly frilly, adding even more accentuation to her soft womanliness. She was a stunning vision, indeed.

She took calculated steps forward, nearly gliding, descending the stairs to mingle with the crowd. Money was exchanged for closer glimpses of her full cleavage, her round buttocks. She drew her fingers lightly across the young ape's chin, rocking backwards a bit, clicking her tongue and waving a finger in his face when he tried to touch her. "Naughty boy," she teased, running her paws over her breasts and down her stomach for good measure before turning to expose her lovely backside, eyes catching site of a tall fox standing away from the action, in the shadows of the back. She blew him a kiss, eyes not leaving his frame, even as she grinded into the lap of the ape, seemingly teasing both at the same time. She felt his hand come up to grasp at her waist, and giggled, dancing away from him. The song was beginning to wind down, and she understood that a new act would soon take her place. Still flaunting her endowments, she made a hasty exit, disappearing behind a shimmering curtain.

x

"What the fuck was that about?" James growled, eying the vixen, who was still dressed in a small boustier, frilly accessories gone now. A radio was playing somewhere in the room, she lightly bobbed her head to it, as if mocking him as she stared into the mirror, dabbing at cosmetics.

"Come on James, be a good boy," Vixy giggled, turning, wrapping a fishnet covered leg around his waist. James snorted, trying to push her off him. Vixy winked, squeezing her thighs gently. The tod stopped fighting, sighed, rubbing at his temples, trying to remember a time when a gritty act as such was endearing.

"I wish you'd reconsider--"

Vixy hissed, dropping her leg and crossing her arms, pouting. "Being a mercenary for hire doesn't do us much good if you're _not_ being hired, does it, James? If you want to keep Fox in that silly expensive flight school, then my job is all we have."

James began to pace a little, stopping to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Vixy..."

"It's not like I'm fucking anyone, James. You know I'd never stoop to that."

"I didn't say tha--"

"Yes you did. Last night, remember?" Vixy paused, laughing scornfully, heavily outlined eyes boring into James. "Then again, probably not, you'd been drinking..."

"Vixy, don't be like this," was all James could think to say, not wanting their conversation to spiral further. However, his words only served to incite her additionally, and the vixen stood up.

"So you're allowed to complain about me, but I have no right to point out what's wrong with you? That's fucking rich, _Jimmy,_" she snarled back, ever so purposefully accenting his pet name.

"I never said that!" James shot back, snapping. "That's your damn problem, always flying off the handle, putting words in my muzzle. You aren't a goddamn martyr, Vixy, stop acting like it and mature, _for god's sakes!_"

Vixy let out a squeal of anger, turning her back to him for a second, snatching the first thing off her vanity that she could see. He was quick to exit the room, the door already shutting by the time she'd wheeled around. Vixy's face smeared into a snarl, and she threw the brush at the door anyway, watching in morbid fascination as it struck the with a loud bang, falling to the floor in a resounding clatter.

"Fucker," was all she could think to say, slumping once again in her chair and turning to face the mirror.

x

**_part two_**

_T'was one day  
The wind guided him where to go,  
Like an eagle high above he flew._

Fay groaned, the pain squirming behind her eyes alerting her to the existence of a real world. _What a weird dream. . ._

"Oh _man_," was all she could muster, opening one eye, then the other. Her neck was stiff; she'd probably fallen at an odd angle. Things were becoming more clear around her, the lingering wood scent of the fire, the coolness of the house, the hissing from the stove above her. _The stove-- oh! Right!_

The dog quickly stood up, reaching out to the counter to steady herself when she felt the world spin. She blinked rapidly, shaking off the tremors, reaching across the stove burners to flick the switch off. She shivered, realizing how cold the house had suddenly become. The fire must've gone out. She'd obviously have to start another one, or suffer the cold.

She shivered, drawing her arms across her chest to keep warm, reflecting again on the strange dream she'd bared witness to. _James. . . and Vixy? Fox's mum and dad? But that's not. . . I mean, I never knew Vixy, but James. . . he was always nice to me. He was a good guy. Why would he...?_

Fay blinked, realizing she had the poker in her paw, a small flicker scrabbling to grasp at the wood settled above it inside the wood stove. She hadn't remembered. . . Fay blinked again, shrugging it off, body quivering again, although the fire was catching and the heat was beginning to warm her.

She wanted to push all the thoughts aside, to pretend it was nothing, but her mind kept circling in back in on itself. It had felt so real. The shimmer of Vixy's garments. The whirl of air around her as she danced. The heat and emotion roiling between she and James. The way he stood, the way he held himself, even the blink of his eyes, it had been exactly as she'd remembered.

Fay stoked the fire thoughtfully, gently retreating the poker from the oven, careful to avoid the searing surface of the door as she grabbed the clasps and shut it. She shut off the lights, but wasn't quite aware of it, sleepiness falling over her like a blanket. The pain underneath her eyes told her she was tired.

Blearily, she climbed the stairs, continuing to the second flight when she reached the parlor. The guest bedroom, the place where she'd slept when she spent the night as a little girl had been left undisturbed for many years. Pulling back the thick blankets, Fay nearly fell into the bedclothes, a strange but not unpleasant melting feeling washing over her. Her body felt heavy, but painless. Her blue eyes fluttered shut, and she barely had a moment to realize that she hadn't even removed her clothing before she drifted off.

x

_Waving from down below  
He flew out of sight,  
Into the mystical darkness._

James sighed, glancing over top of his shades to the woman walking next to him. Vixy was dressed in her lovely pink dress, the one he'd bought her when they'd first started dating. It hugged her figure, accentuating it without being distasteful, high heels clicking on the pavement, sculpting beautiful legs. She held herself regally, shoulders back and head high. The curve of James' mouth turned up bittersweetly. She could make such a fine lady, when she wanted...

The pair reached their destination shortly, continuing up the long drive to the prestigious Phoenix Mansion. Having no military business as of late, James was contacted by the corporation to transport some goods through Sector Y. It was a dangerous region of space, and he'd been contacted for his piloting skills. Still, even he was loathe to fly in such a hazardous zone. But he detested the idea of having to deal with Vixy's bitching even more.

They reached the opening to the courtyard that spanned in front of the impressive building, where the businessman awaited. He was tall, with a rounding belly betraying his age, despite his youthful facial features, which were nearly hidden behind thick glasses. He commanded respect, without being overly harsh or cold. A little face looked up from his arm, his smallish daughter looking timid and almost out of place in lacy ribboned dress. She held steadfast onto her father's bulky arm until he nudged her, and she meekly nodded before letting go, curtsying politely to their guests.

"Fara, this is James McCloud and his wife, Vixy," he relayed to her, and in a small voice, she introduced herself. James nodded politely to her, taking a step forward to shake Phoenix's paw.

x

Vixy took another long, calculated drag from her cigarette, eying the young teen. She had flattened her ears against her head in an unsuccessful attempt to make them look smaller, cool green eyes staring at the ground as she shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. She was still a bit of a gawky teenager, but her curves were starting to form nicely; in a few years she'd have a pretty nice figure.

"You nervous?" Vixy finally asked, although from her stance it was blatantly obvious. The smaller vixen shrugged her thin shoulders, nodding as she chewed at her lip.

"Yeah, I bet. I hate this diplomatic shit, too," Vixy went on, flicking her dying cigarette away. She turned to look at James, who was still wrapped up in his discussion with the businessman. After several minutes of both she and Fara standing around awkwardly as the two talked, Phoenix suggested that Fara show Vixy around the expansive courtyard. Vixy sighed, leaning down to rub at her aching ankles. If this continued, she be stuck standing in the damn things for hours. She turned her attention back to the teen.

"What's your name again?"

The vixen's greens barely met hers before dropping back to the pavement, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she curtsied again, as instructed by her father of all nice young women. "Fara."

Vixy smiled. "Y'know, I have a son around your age," she said, as though it was a passing thought. She took a step away from the railing, extending her paw to the young Fara. "So, what do you say we get out of here, then? I promise to get you back by the time your daddy notices."

Fara chewed on her lip again, pondering. She loved her father, and wished not to disappoint him. Since she'd never known her mother, they'd had an exceptionally close relationship, but since she'd hit puberty, he'd grown slightly distant. She guessed it was out of fear; he would probably never understand the rapid changes that occurred when a girl came into her womanhood. He knew not how to raise a girl, but did his best, often becoming flustered when he didn't understand her emotional outbursts. They were growing apart. . .

"Sure," she finally said, a rush of adrenalin washing through her when she realized this would be the first time she would be disobeying her father. Still, Vixy seemed like a nice, well put together woman, and she did promise to get her back in time. . .

And it would be nice to have a woman with whom to finally talk.

x

They'd been at the diner for hours, Fara quickly relaxing in Vixy's atmosphere. She was cool. She was beautiful and tough, and when she smiled, she looked like a movie star. Fara had always wanted to be like that, to be able to light up any room she walked in, to be so sure of herself, to be graceful and lovely. But she'd always hated the way she'd looked, eyes perhaps too small, curves too dumpy, ears far too big. She'd often been fun of as a little girl because of them, despite the fact she had no control over her bone structure. She'd learned to hate mirrors.

But here now, sitting with Vixy, she felt somewhat stronger. Not any prettier, but somehow more confidant, protected. It was as if because such a beautiful woman found her worth the time, maybe she was worth something after all. Vixy didn't look elsewhere when she talked, she held Fara's gaze, reacting to her comments, obviously paying attention. She didn't make her feel like she was a burden, Fara felt more like an equal around the other vixen, despite her being older and prettier. Vixy didn't even seem to mind the fact that Fara was rich, and didn't let it color her judgement towards her. Fara had been born into wealth, and despised it, wanting nothing more than to earn her own status and honor. Vixy listened intently as Fara said such things, with a smile always on her face that could melt ice. She was beautiful.

Vixy checked her watch, deciding they were cutting it close as it was. "We'd better get back," she informed the vixen, who nodded.

"Vi--Vixy?" Fara stuttered, feeling odd calling the older woman by her first name only, although she'd insisted. The older vixen looked up, eyes still young and bright. "Thank you... for talking to me. I... I really liked it."

Vixy smiled and held her paw, and Fara was suddenly overcome with the fear that she would have to soon let go.

x

_And hoping  
One day we'd fly over  
Back to the places we once shared._

Fay gasped, shooting up in bed. She wanted desperately to cry, paws grasping at the sides of her head as she shook horribly, willing the images out of her head. Something strange was happening to her, and she hated it, experiencing someone else's life, emotions, memories...

It all just didn't make sense. It scared her. Wasn't she just a normal girl? Like everyone else? What was going on...

Whatever it was, she didn't like it, and she sure as hell wasn't going to hang around for a third act. She had her clothes on, she could leave now. What she'd brought with her was still packed in her suitcase, down in the parlor by the door. Screw it. Fox's old house could go a few months without cleaning, it would be fine...

She'd barely descended the stair case when she'd heard it again, the strange and unsettling whispers from before. Fay shook her head, jumping the rest of the way down, scrabbling for her boots and coat. She was grabbing for the second shoe, and--

Whispering again. Behind her.

Fay shuddered, hair pricking up. Anger overrode the fear in her system, and she wheeled around to face whatever it was that was playing with her.

"The hell do you want from me!" she screamed, more of a challenge than a question. She panted heavily, frightened, feeling something within her cramp up before she slid to the floor again, eyes shut before she reached the bottom.

x

**_part three_**

_Where vessels glide  
In silky waves and of gold,  
Deep in the gulf such planet lies._

"There now, love, you look gorgeous," Vixy said, Fara giggling happily and posing in the mirror. They'd spend the entire week together, this day reserved for dress up. Vixy had done her make up, instructing Fara on how to accentuate her pretty eyes, how to fool the boys until her curves really came in. Fara stopped turning suddenly, staring into the mirror, for the first time really looking, scrutinizing her face. She still looked like herself, only better, beautiful, lovely, and sensual, all the things she'd ever wanted to be. Before she realized it, she was crying.

"Fara, sweety, what's wrong?" Vixy inquired, concern, standing up from her position on Fara's bed. The girl was staring into the mirror and shuddering, obviously crying. "Why are you so upset, hun?"

Fara shook her head, taking a moment to regain her composure. She took one last look in the mirror, wiping away smeared eyeliner.

"I'm not upset, Vixy, it's just..." she trailed off for a moment, looking to Vixy for strength. The older vixen smile encouragingly, and Fara continued. "I look... so pretty. I... I wish it wasn't just the make up, I wish that I always looked like this..." Fara trailed off again, and her tears were reaffirmed, this time with a hint of sorrow in them. Vixy opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, instead choosing to envelope Fara in her arms.

"But you are, beautiful, Fara. I think you are an exquisitely lovely creature," the older woman said, and suddenly wanted to cry, realizing what she'd just confessed to herself. Her marriage to James had been steadily deteriorating for the past year and half; she had trouble remembering good times.

Their decision to wed had been rushed in the first place; they'd been young, in love, and stupid. Vixy had wound up pregnant and James wanted to be an honorable man. After a few years of family bliss, James' career had taken somewhat of a dive, and Vixy had had to step up and provide for the family. Soon, Fox was placed in a military boarding school, as much from his own choice and as much from his father's desire to keep his son in the dark about his mother. She'd been estranged from her son for some time. Presently, Vixy frowned. James had always been the white knight, she'd always been the white trash..

James' visits to the taverns which had once been for relaxation after a hard flight had turned into a hobby, and both were growing apart and bitter. She'd been emotionally detached from her husband for the past eighteen months, and subconsciously looking for someone to fill the void that had been growing inside of her.

James had been her knight in shining armor once, but he'd always been mature, stern, bordering on strict. Vixy had always been vivacious and mischievous, wanting a playmate more than a husband. Fara was shy, but young and still full of youthful energy, someone she could pass on her wisdom to, as well as learn things from. Vixy held onto the girl, and wanted to cry. How sick and absurd it all was. She was a married woman, for god's sake. She was twice the girl's age.

Fara squirmed in Vixy's embrace, bringing her head up and facing the vixen, emotions written clearly in her eyes. She'd not learn to hide them yet, and had no need to, both came with age. The older woman's breath caught, afraid of the affection she saw in Fara's green depths. She stared for a moment, brain screaming in mantra that it was wrong, something else inside her telling her that it was right.

The girl did something very unexpected. She stood on her tip toes, reaching up to shyly brush her lips across the older woman's chin, struggling to find her lips. Vixy finally regained some sense of sanity, not giving Fara the chance. She released the girl, collecting her purse on her way and saying nothing as she stepped past the threshold of the vixen's bedroom. Heart shattering with ever plead and cry from the girl's muzzle, Vixy hastily escaped.

x

Vixy'd been up for several hours, unable to rest, mind running over and over the events of the days past. She'd tried to relieve the tension by sleeping with her husband, but it had been short and unpleasant, and he'd not uttered sweet nothings before or after rolling off her. It had become mechanical to them both. She'd not used the word "lovemaking" for it in over a year.

She stood before the massive mansion, Fara had been studying the layout and security systems for years, always planning to be spontaneous and break the rules and never doing so. She'd passed her knowledge onto Vixy, who easily made towards the back, below Fara's second floor balcony.

Vixy held her breath.

_This is sick._

She shambled up the thick ivy, feeling stupid and childish and disgusting. She felt like an interloper, swinging her legs onto Fara's terrace. She was being sick and selfish and wrong as she knocked against the panes of glass in Fara's window, the younger vixen appearing, startled, quickly releasing the lock on her window and swing the large panes open in a wide arc.

Fara grasped the older woman's paws, leading her inside and sitting on the bed, maneuvering into a laying position, want apparent in her eyes.

Vixy sighed, scoffing at herself. What kind of sick woman had she become? She'd inadvertently become a teenaged girl/s first crush. And was abusing it. She looked away as Fara slipped her nightgown over her head.

"_Fara._ . ." she whispered, not wanting to stay, but never wanting to leave. She knew that somewhere inside her, a sick part of her would love to be the one to initiate Fara into the world of lovemaking, to ensure that it was as painless and nontraumatic as possible, to make sure that she was held and touched with the highest love and reverence that she should only be bestowed. Still, there was a nearly twenty year age difference; the girl was barely sixteen, and although Vixy claimed she was twenty six, she felt her age coming on at thirty four.

"Vixy?"

The girl called her again, but the vixen dared not look down, not to her innocent face or beautiful eyes, fearing the loss of her composure and control.

"Vixy. . ._please_."

Her voice was so soft, so young and naive. . .

Vixy opened her eyes, looked down at Fara, her eyes wide in the dark as moonlight outlined her small features, naked curves exposed. Their gazes extended to one another, both full of pleading, Fara's for love, Vixy's for escape. Frightened of what was going to happen next, Fara took the initiative and attempted a bold move, small paws seeking out one of the older woman's, placing it on one of her not yet fully filled out breasts.

"Make love to me," she pleaded, and Vixy was undone.

_Goddess forgive me_, was her only thought, and she lowered herself upon the smaller vixen, muzzles meeting.

x

It'd been days since their last encounter, and although she didn't quite regret it, Vixy couldn't help but feel somewhat bad about it. She was still married, after all, and had a son. She should be putting her own wants aside and become the mother that James had wished her to be. Still, now Fara was dependent on her as well, and she couldn't just push her away...

A smile surfaced on the vixen's face. The girl had childishly asked Vixy to run away with her after their lovemaking. She'd--

Vixy jumped as the door was thrown open abruptly, James stepping in from outside, face curled into a snarl. She stalked towards her, figure wound up, neck and shoulders stiff.

"What the fuck is this shit!" he bellowed, and Vixy swallowed, from the seldom-used curses that now flowed freely from his snout, as well as the promise of violence in his voice. He tossed papers in front of her, the smallish glossy cards scattering. Vixy stooped and picked one off the floor, realizing it was a photo, of she... and Fara, in what appeared to be an appalling position.

"What," Vixy paused, clearing her throat. He'd been tailing her. "What do you mean?" sheasked lamely, understanding that drastic changes were going to take place.

"You god damn know well what I mean! You have a goddamn family!" James snapped, baring his teeth, ears pinned to his head. "What about your _son_, hm? What the hell is he going to think when he finds out his mother is a whore and a pedophi--"

The slap resounded. The noise registered to him before the sting.

"James," Vixy breathed, sounding defeated. She didn't want to fight again, not anymore. Things had been ending badly for that past year and a half, and her extramarital affair had simply been the last straw. Maybe the shouldn't have married at all...

"This has to stop. . . We... we can't go on like this forever. It's not healthy."

James wanted to reply, but found himself unable to move, although everything inside him was screaming to gather her up in his arms, to hold onto her and discover that things would be alright, that they'd make it work...

He heard her soft footfalls, the scrap of the keys against wood as she snatched them from the table. A tiny sniffle, paw turning the doorknob, the wood groaning in age as it was opened. The door clicked shut and she was gone. James gritted his teeth, jaw aching from the force with which his emotions were held in. Fifteen years he'd spent with her, fourteen as a family with she and Fox. And now it was over. His fingers tightened, claws scratching into the wood, and--

--and it took him mere seconds to realize that the floor was vibrating, a crack of exploding metal ringing in his ears as he struggled to stay upright, stumbling. The only thought that could register in his mind was her name, and he screamed it to the open air as he flung open the door, a thick wave of smoke greeting him. His eyes stung, but he forced them open, blues traveling to the source of the smog, the flames, high and bright and leaping from. . .

His car. The one she'd. . .

He could do nothing but fall to his knees, as a sob tore his throat.

x

_Surrounded by this universe  
Of love and hate,  
Confusion breaks through, and dwells._

Fay was horribly and suddenly wrenched awake, not so much by the nightmare she'd just bared witness to, the heat of the flames, the smell of flesh as it cooked-- but more from the actual physical presence of someone, a figure that grabbed her roughly, pulling her from the floor.

She tried to say something, but a hiss of air was all that was released from her mouth as she was tossed over someone's shoulder, her world spinning for a moment. Surprise limited and delayed her actions, and before she realized she was outside she felt the needles of ice on her fur, the freezing wind. It lasted shortly, though, and she was dumped on her stomach into what looked like the cabin of a small transport ship.

Her eyes darted around the tiny cabin, falling on a blue vixen, a soft and broken on her face. _I'm sorry._ Fay's breath caught at the intrusion in her thoughts, and her boy stiffened as she realized it was coming from the female.

_How-- why are you... what's going on?_

_Please, don't struggle. If you listen to them I can help you out later. I'm sorry._

Fay floundered for a moment, a sudden pain searing across the back of her head, the steel floor rising up to her face.

x

_Cast a spell, from the old magic book.  
Scatter pearls, in the black magic box,  
Something strange will happen, it will take you so far, so try...  
We can fly, we have wings. We can touch floating dreams.  
Call me from so far through the wind, in the light._

Falco had been dreaming, something that he couldn't quite remember but it churned through his stomach anyhow, leaving an unsettling feeling in his gut. His eyes drifted down to Fox, who lay as he had before Falco had fallen asleep; shallow breaths pushing his chest up again down, eyes shut, fur matted and dirty. He'd been in a coma for less than a week, and he already looked weak and hollow. Falco wanted to reach out, but stopped himself, a low chuckling rumbling from somewhere behind him, the avian turning sharply to see that the television was on, and that--

_The Telekinetic Amplifier? But we busted that thing up, how--_

His mind came to a halt as Andrew Oikonny opened his mouth to speak.

"Greetings Lylat citizens. This is the heir to the Androssian Empire, and your new Emperor speaking. I hold in my hands the very life of your great savior, Fox McCloud. Those of you standing close to him, please watch."

Falco's eyes flickered to the still form beside him, already not liking where this was headed. Before it could even register, the comatose body was moving, coming to life again in horrible screaming seizures, foam bubbling from his eyes and mouth, the tod's cries quickly becoming liquid. Falco was abruptly shoved out of the way as the room filled with medical personnel, a warm paw softly grabbing his upper arm and leading him from the scene. Shock and horror stunted his reaction; the falcon peaceably allowed himself to be maneuvered out to the hall, despite the protest of his body. He finally blinked, the haze clearing from his eyes, and he realized that Katt was addressing him.

"Falco?" Wide blue eyes. Soft pink fur. He opened his beak, tried to say something, but shut it, burying his face in the light fur, inhaling her scent. Tiny paws can to rest on the back of his head, stroking softly as a lovely cooing eked from her lips. Andrew chuckled again, and Falco pushed Katt away, standing up.

"That little demonstration will continue every twelve hours until the Cornerian fleets surrender unconditionally to Venom's forces. Given enough time, even your savior's body will fail. You'll have the next eleven hours, fiftyseven minutes, and nineteen seconds to think it over. The next move is yours. Good night, Lylat." With a final sick and childishly gleeful grin, Andrew waved an odd controller in front of the camera before he disappeared from the screen.

Falco trembled, anger boiling through him, fists clenching, beak grinding. His breath quickened, thoughts garbled.

_What the fuck could he do?_

Katt wanted to cry, looking away from the shuddering form of Falco. She glanced at Fox's still crowded room, then to the watch on her thin wrist, mind quickly calculating.

11:52:48.

_Someone came from the dark over from the stars,  
Protecting my heart from crying.  
Taken back by surprise my traveler returned.  
What went wrong? Why did he change?_


End file.
